overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Grid/Shin Youngwoo
Introduction Shin Youngwoo, an unlucky loser in life, enters into debt to buy the gaming capsule needed to play the game Satisfy. He experiences a hard life and is forced into manual labor jobs to pay off the enormous debt but he still plays the game despite not being good at it. Family Shin Sehee Mother Father Activities outside Satisfy Level -1 Chapter 2 After failing the quest Earl Ashur's Anger, Grid's level dropped by 2 and became level -1. He quit the game, then immediately connected to the Internet and searched through all of the Satisfy related forums in Korea to look for information about a negative level. But he couldn't get any information so he wrote his question directly on the forum. Just after going to the bathroom and getting some meal, the number of views on his post had gone over 10,000 and the number of comments were more than 2,000. He was excited by the number of replies but his dream was destroyed when he found out the comments just ridiculed him. He felt like an idiot. Level -3 Chapters 6-9 A seemingly forced quest, Rescue the Earl's Esteemed Daughter. Doran was really strong. Grid imagined the black magicians turning into grey light. However, another user interfered. Blood Witch Yura had killed him, failing the quest, dropping his level even further and forcibly disconnecting form the game. Contrary to her creepy nickname of the 'Blood Witch,' Yura was well loved and respected, as well as a target of envy. Youngwoo thought he was suffering because of the game, while she is living a fantastic life because of it. He was incredibly envious. He opened up his hologram keyboard and started to post negative comments on Yura related posts one by one. Sehee saw Youngwoo laughing in a creepy manner and thought he had finally gone crazy. Then, she noticed him spreading false rumors about a woman. He tried to explain to Sehee, but she didn't give him a chance to talk. Youngwoo realized that the last bit of good opinion his sister had towards him was completely lost. Later, watching a Satisfy related channel. Katz, the third epic class, Blood Warrior, was bragging about his class' unique passive skill and declared that he will rise to the number one ranking sooner or later. At first glance, Blood Warrior was a powerful class. But Pagma's Descendant wasn't weak. He had fought against Yura. In addition, production classes are money factories. His class was a goose that laid golden eggs. Then a breaking news, the Yatan Temple he was in had collapsed. A user had witnessed a person resisting 20 black magicians and threatening Yura. As he focused on the TV, he noticed a familiar figure. Doran barely crawling from the ruined temple, with a woman held in his arms. Then he died. Youngwoo wasn't comfortable watching the death. And then he remembered Doran's ring. Happy something Chapters __ - ___ New Cafe Chapters __ - ___ Date with Ahyoung Chapters __ - ___ 23 Chapters __ - ___ After getting __ gold from Ibellin, Youngwoo, bought __ and named it '23'. He went to Sehee's school and picked her up. The men gathering around Sehee and Yerim were jealous that a man in a cool car... etc etc etc Highschool Reunion Chapters __ - ___ On the way to the reunion, 7 Storey Building Chapters __ - ___ Happy Birthday Youngwoo Chapters __ - ___ Category:Grid